


Chapter 3

by iambuckyrogers



Series: 3 Nights [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: After your friend bails on your trip to Australia a week before you were due to fly out, your best friend Steve swoops in and saves the day. Unbeknown to you, he’s harbouring the biggest crush on you, but will it get in the way of your holiday?





	Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say about this chapter except enjoy :) kudos appreciated thanks xxx

Sunlight filled the room. The curtains doing little to stop the morning rays. Steve blinked his eyes open and became aware of a warm body pressed into his side, your arm was draped over him as soft snores escaped your sightly parted lips. Steve didn’t think it was possible to fall for you more than he already had, but in that moment he was quickly proven wrong. You looked so peaceful, your face soft and relaxed, hair strewn all over the place. Truly the picture of beauty, Steve thought. He brushed some of the hair from your face causing you to stir, quickly he shut his eyes and did his best to pretend to be asleep.   
“Fuck,” you whispered trying to extract yourself from Steve’s side, only to quickly give up. Steve felt your hand gently brush his cheek before you pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Steve stopped breathing for a minute. Sure, you were affectionate like that when you were both awake, but this was different. Steve definitely didn’t have a problem with it, don’t worry about that, he was just confused. Or was he reading into it too much? When he remembered how to breath he blinked his eyes open again, looking over at you.  
“Morning. Nice to see you don’t care much for personal space,” he jested. You pulled him into a hug before rolling yourself out of bed.  
“Well, it’s not my fault you’re like a human teddy bear,” you rebuked, turning on the kettle and retrieving 2 mugs from the cabinet. Steve laughed and helped you prepare breakfast, nothing too flash as all you had to work with was a small bar fridge, microwave and toaster. After whipping up the most spectacular toast known to man, you and Steve took your coffees out to the verandah where you sat, taking in the fresh morning air and planned your day.

*****  
“Stevie could you put suncream on my back please?” you were holding the bottle out to him in one hand and had your hair in the other.   
“Of course,” Steve took the bottle from you and squirted a generous amount onto your back, rubbing it in carefully as not to miss any spots. You had both decided to start your day off at the beach, since that was one of the main attractions at Byron. The sand was packed, towels and shelters littering the shoreline. Waves continuously rolled in, carrying in surfers and bodyboarders alike, young children played in the shallows, splashing and giggling as their parents watched on from the sand.   
“Alright, all done,” Steve patted your back and handed you the bottle. You chucked it into your bag and stood up, offering him your hand.  
“Shall we?” You arched your eyebrows and shifted on the spot.   
“Hm yeah I don’t know it looks pretty tre-“ you grabbed Steve’s hand and tried to drag him along the beach but only succeeded in tipping him over and coating his freshly sun creamed torso in sand.   
“Oh that’s it!” he shouted picking himself up out of the sand and sweeping you up and over his shoulder in one quick motion.  
“Hey! Put me down,” you squeaked, weakly banging your fists against his back as he ran into the water.  
“This ought to teach you,” he announced as he dumped you into the water. You emerged with hair plastered across your face and a murderous glint in your eye. Steve laughed heartily, grabbing his left peck with his hand as he doubled over.  
“It’s all fun and games until I get you back,” you launch yourself at him only to be caught in his strong arms, leaving you flailing.   
“Ok just give me a warning when you’re going to get me back,” he taunted still holding you close as you laughed defeatedly. He tried fix your hair to no avail, instead he cupped your face in his hand and looked into your eyes. You stopped laughing and instead began leaning in towards Steve who couldn’t believe his luck.  
“Fine, I yield,” you sigh when you’re just a breath away from his lips causing Steve’s grip to falter. You manage to wiggle your way out of his arms and dive under the incoming wave just as it knocks a stunned Steve off his feet. Coughing and spluttering Steve washed up into the shallows with sand in places he doesn’t care to admit.  
“Rule number 1 of beach swimming, never turn your back to the waves,” you mocked helping him to his feet before adding, “karma’s a bitch” with a sly wink.  
“I think I’ve had enough excitement for today,” Steve says defeatedly, trudging up the beach back to your towels. You follow, carrying on about how you are superior and he should watch his back which just makes Steve laugh and nod in agreement, knowing that he’d let you take him down if it made you smile. God he was in deep.  
“Joel!” you yelled pulling Steve from his thoughts. He followed your line of sight to see the guys from last night coming down the beach.  
“Hey sweet thing,” Joel cooed as he picked you up and swung you around.   
“No way, what are the chances of seeing you guys here,” Steve droned, words dripping with sarcasm.   
“I told them we were here, Steve,” you shot back. You took Joel’s hand and lead him towards the water not giving Steve a second look.   
“Mind if we camp here?” one of Joel’s friends asked him dropping their towels into the floor next to yours and Steve’s.   
“Yeah sure whatever it’s a public beach what am I to do about it?” he mumbled dropping himself onto his own towel. The other guys set themselves up around him, talking amongst themselves about useless things. Steve wasn’t really paying attention until something grabbed his attention.   
“I’m sorry what was that about Y/N,” he interjected, not caring if it was rude or not, it concerned his best friend so as far as he cared it concerned him too.  
“Oh, I was just saying that we’ve got a bet going between us boys. Whoever sleeps with a foreigner first gets $50 from each of us, and so far no-one’s had any luck but Y/N is looking like she’ll be the first,” one of the men explained. Steve clenched his jaw as he watched you and Joel in the water. You were wrapped around his chest, just like you and Steve had been earlier, only when you leaned in towards Joel you actually kissed him. Your hands cupping his face as his settled below the water, on what Steve could only imagine was your ass. You broke apart to avoid a crashing wave but the moment you both resurfaced you were on each other like a fly to food. Joel’s friends whooped and cheered around Steve as he sat there and clenched his fists, nails biting painfully into his palm, never once taking his eyes off of you. After the third wave failed to dump the two of you Steve began packing up your stuff, shoving it angrily into your tote.   
“Sorry we’ve got plans for this afternoon,” Steve explained to the group before slinging the bag over his shoulder and storming off down the beach.  
“Y/N!” he yelled desperately trying to get your attention. You persisted your assault on Joel’s face, much to Steve’s disgust.   
“Y/N!” he tried again and thankfully you looked at him. “We’ve got to go, remember we’ve got plans.” You turned back to Joel and said something he couldn’t hear before the two of you made your way back into shore. Steve held out your towel which you took and wrapped around your shoulders.  
“Do you have to go?” Joel whined spinning you around and into his arms. You leant up and kissed him again, Steve rolled his eyes and turned away.   
“I do,” you giggled, “really Joel please let me go.” Steve turned back around and low and behold you were attached to Joel’s lips again. He cleared his throat loudly causing you to pull away again.   
“Come on mate we’ve got places to be,” Steve explained to Joel.  
“Alright, mate no need to get your knickers in a twist,” he sneered and pressed one last kiss to your lips quickly before slapping your ass, “see you tonight.” Finally, he sauntered back up the beach to his friends where he was greeted cheers and slaps on the back.   
“Y/N/N let’s go,” Steve placed his hand on the small of your back and directed you up the beach.  
“Gosh I’m so luckily,” you mused dreamily and Steve had to stop himself from flying off the handle.  
“Just be careful, please,” he urged.  
“I always am, Steve,” you replied. Steve spent the whole trip home contemplating whether or not he should tell you about the bet. Ultimately, he decided that you were your own woman who could make decisions for yourself, he just prayed that they were the right ones.


End file.
